


serious

by wearegoingtodie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (cuteish), Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M, dreamnotfound was requested so, here we are folks, hey irl friends if ur seeing this <3 and COMMENT SO I CAN SEE U FUCKERS, thats right im being nice today, very light though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearegoingtodie/pseuds/wearegoingtodie
Summary: hi guys i was suggested to write dreamnotfound so here. enjoy. eat it up. simps.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 9





	serious

**Author's Note:**

> .........................................................................................simps..............................................................................

Manhunts were never supposed to be serious. They were supposed to be fun and they were supposed to be lighthearted, but lately they’d felt more realistic. They’d felt...harsher, somehow. Dream felt truly, genuinely hunted, and while the point of a manhunt was to be chased, it was never to feel panic. Not in-not outside of the game. It was supposed to be a fun escape from reality. It was supposed to be everything it wasn’t, currently, and Dream felt entirely, completely trapped. 

His friends were after him, and he tripped and ran and built with shakier hands than usual, feeling the pressure chase him, because he was supposed to be the best, he was supposed to be good and here he was, almost dying every other second like the failure he was-

He hadn’t even realized that his breathing was uneven and his mask was askew until someone gently held him and readjusted the cool porcelain against his sweaty face. Tears gathered and streamed and it felt as though they were bubbling over while he sobbed into the chest of whoever was holding him, until he realized that it was blue, that was George, George was holding him and god, he must hate Dream so much-

A gentle kiss was pressed to his head, gaining a flinch and a passing guilty thought about lips and sweaty hair, but cold hands gently cupped his overheated, wet cheeks (at least where they were exposed), and George’s concerned eyes were staring into his, fingers swiping over the mask and gentle hushes silencing his quieting hiccups and sobs. 

They sat there.

Together.

Always, always together.


End file.
